


Our little family

by cleolove



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleolove/pseuds/cleolove





	Our little family

"Oh wow, I would like to see that every single morning." shouted Charity entering in the back of the Woolpack while Chas was having the breakfast.  
"What? What did you see?"  
"I opened the bathroom's door and there was Robert all naked give me his back while he was having a shower. You should have seen Aaron's face."  
"He was there too?"  
"Yeah, he was brushing his teeth."  
"Wow you have no idea, it was like looking at that kind of magazine..."  
Charity was stopped when she heard Aaron coming downstairs.  
He entered in the room followed by Robert with his hair still wet by the shower.  
"How could you? You should have knocked?" asked her, Aaron very angry.  
"You should have locked the door and that wouldn't have happened."  
"It's good education knock before entering in a room, after all you don't live here alone."  
"Aaron don't worry, it was a mistake of both us. We should have locked and she should have knocked but no one it's hurt. There is no point to get this angry." Sayd Robert trying to calm down Aaron.  
"Are you serious? She saw you completely naked."  
"Oh Aaron come on, it was a mistake. I promise you that from now on I'll knock. Are you happy now? See you later, I have to open the pub." Sayd Charity before going out of the room.  
"Yeah Aaron, no damage is done. It's your fault after all, if you haven't locked that damn door." replayed Chas before going out her too, leaving the boys alone.

Aaron was really mad, for the fact that Charity entered in the bathroom but more it was because he was jealous, jealous because Robert was his, and only him could see his boyfriend naked. But he wouldn't have never admit that.

Aaron placed two mugs with coffe on the table and two toasts. He sat and began to eat, Robert joined him at the table.  
"Listen, Aaron, what's wrong? Why are you so bother about this thing with Charity?"  
"And why you aren't?"  
"Because it's something happens when you live with other people. You have no idea how many times Vic and Adam entered while I was in the bathroom." Said Robert smiling.  
Aaron nodded but his thoughts were elsewhere.

After they finished the breakfast he blurted out. "Maybe is that the problem, maybe we shouldn't live with others people."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, we could take a place on our own."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, me, you and Liv the three of us in our own place. We would be free to do whatever we like without no one entering in the bathroom on in our room or someone doing some comments. Only our small family." Said Aaron with a small smile.  
Robert was playing with a spoon on the table, lost in understand what, what Aaron just said would bring to him.  
"So, what do you think?" Asked Aaron hoping Robert would agree to his idea.  
"I have to go to work" Robert said standing up and rushed outside the door despite Aaron was calling him.

Robert didn't go to work instead he went to Vic's and collapsed to her sister sofa. When she went home for her lunch break, he was still sat there with the head in his hands.  
"Robert what's up? Why are you here?" When she didn't have any answered went on "What's happened? Tell me. Where is Aaron?"  
"I don't know. I don't know what to do. I don't know who I am."  
"What are you talking about?" She asked sitting beside him.  
"This morning, Aaron asked me to move out from the Woolpack and take our own place, me him and Liv."  
"Oh it's amazing, so sweet. So what did you say to him? Oh I get it, you don't want because of Liv."  
"No Liv is great, she's great."  
"So what's the matter?"  
"I'm 30 already, so in the last years happened to me to think and imagine what my future would look like. I always thought that I would be married, lived in a beautiful house with a garden, had a child, a cute girl, in few years and I would been happy."  
"Yeah, I imagined my life in this way too. So what's the problem?"  
"Well, now, I have to think if I want to move in a new house with my boyfriend, a man and his little sister. I reckon that my life would be quite different, what do you think?"  
"No I don't think so. You would have your family, someone you love by your side. And if you want a child you could have that."  
" Yeah, but..." Robert wasn't completely convinced.  
"But, what? Robert are you scared?"  
"Well, maybe...maybe I am...I have always planned all in my life and now...now I don't know what I'll do tomorrow."  
"Is not that the beauty of the life, life is an adventure and for the first you have the possibility to live one. You have to ask yourself only one question. Do you love Aaron?"  
Robert fell silent for few minutes and Vic was about to stand up and leave.  
"I do!" Said Robert smiling. "I love him so much and I fought a lot to regain his trust and now I can't live without him. Only this few hours away from him are hard for me. And Liv is a good girl at the end, and you are right she is part of my life too. I have to tell him."  
Vic was smiling seeing her brother happy was a really important think.  
"What?" Asked Robert.  
"Nothing. I'm only proud of you." Said Vic hugging him so tight and resting her head on his shoulder.

Aaron spend his day on the couch, asking himself what he did wrong. He was worried to have lose Robert with that question. He couldn't lose him, the last month was the better of his life and only because of Robert and Liv. He have to apologize for that stupid idea.  
Liv entered in the room coming home from school.  
"Hi, I was thinking to go to Gabby this afternoon." She didn't receive any answer. "Aaron!?"  
"What?"  
" I asked you if I can go to Gabby."  
"Do what you want."  
"Are you ok?"  
"Why I wouldn't be?"  
"Because your head is elsewhere. Where is Robert?" Liv didn't receive any answer "What did he do now?"  
"Nothing."  
"Stop protecting him."  
"I'm not."  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing important but is my fault and I'm worried to lose him, that's all."  
"I don't think you'll lose him. He loves you so much."  
"What do you know?"  
"It's a write all over his face everytime he looks at you."  
Aaron smiled lightly.  
"I think you should make dinner for him."  
"What?"  
"Well, he needs your attentions and if I'm going to Gabby you'll have all the place for yourself. It's a good way to apologize."  
"And how should I make the food? I'm not a chef."  
"You could stole something from Marlon."  
"Yeah, I think that it will be a good plan."

Aaron put two plates of food and two beers on the table. He send a text to Robert asking to come home for dinner. Robert was late and Aaron didn't know what to do so he was pacing the room. After no more that a couple of minutes that for Aaron looked like hours, Robert entered in the room.

"Hey."  
"Hi!"  
"Do you want to eat?" Asked Aaron.  
"Sure, is the reason for why I'm here, isn't it?"  
After the first awkward moment of silence they started talking like usually. About their day, Liv, the normal and simple things that they liked to share.  
They finished the dinner "Do you want another one?" asked Aaron pointing to the beers.  
"Sure." Robert answered sitting on the couch.  
Aaron passed him the beer and joined him sitting besides but not too close to touching him.  
"I'm sorry!" They said together.  
"You go first." Robert said.  
"Well, I'm sorry for having pushed you, I was angry and jealous because of what happened with Charity, so I came out with that stupid idea and..."  
"Wait, wait, Aaron, it wasn't stupid. I was the stupid one. I'm so scared to do something wrong, I never did anything right in a relationship, I always messed up. Living with someone it's such a big thing and I don't want to ruin it. But after thinking about it a little more, I understood that I don't need to be scared because I have you and you are the most important person in my life. And...I love you Aaron."  
"I know"said Aaron smiling "we would go to live together in the future, but I don't think it's the right time. I was with Liv early and she made me think that I don't want to loose you, I couldn't loose you because...I love you too" said Aaron finally turning his head for facing Robert. They mirrored in each other eyes, with Robert completely lost in Aaron's words.  
Finally Aaron said this so important three words, he had to wait but now Aaron said it back. The feeling was overwhelming and Robert couldn't do nothing except put an hand on Aaron's neck and crashing their lips together with such strength that when they pulled apart, they were lacking of hair. Aaron put an hand on Robert chest stopping him.  
"Robert wait, you didn't let me finish". Robert was already worried that the other wouldn't be a good thing like the first one.  
Aaron was staring at Robert, looking at him very slowly, with admiration and devotion, from the head to the toes. "I know I said to wait, but....I want to do it." Said finally smirking.  
Didn't take a lot for Robert to understand what Aaron was trying to say. "Are you sure?"  
"You should jumping from the happiness instead you are asking If I'm sure. I just said that I love you and I trust you completely so there's no point to don't do it, don't you think?"  
"I only think that I love you more every minute. You just said to me two things that I was waiting from ages. How could on heart be any happier?" Said Robert before crashing again his lips on Aaron's and pushing Aaron on the couch in order to be on top of him. He started to kiss Aaron in every single place, in every single spot whit particular attention to his lips and his neck, while his hands were exploring under Aaron's t-shirt. When Robert licked a particular spot of Aaron's neck he started moaning.  
"Wait, wait we should finish this upstairs, don't you think?"said Aaron while Robert was pinching his nipples.

The morning after, while Aaron was making the coffe, he felt Robert's arms circling him by the waist and his chin rested on Aaron's shoulder.  
"So, no show today? Asked charity entering in the room.  
Aaron turned inside Robert's harm for facing him and Charity. They were in their little bubble, not even seeing Charity go away.  
Robert was wearing a pair of tracksuit with a really low waist and a hoodie completely open without nothing down it. Aaron closed his hoodie zip up and said in Robert's ear "you know what, you shouldn't go out like this. Someone could find you, you are pretty irresistible, I could give you round two" said before kissing lightly on the lips."  
Why are you two don't able to stay off each other?" Asked Liv entering in the room.  
When she leaved them alone Robert said "Maybe the idea of move out is not that bad after all." Smirking towards Aaron.


End file.
